A Tientas
by InuKidGakupo
Summary: Zuko vivía acomplejado por la cicatriz en su rostro, Toph era incapaz de prejuzgar por como lucía debido a su ceguera. Se entendían más allá de la apariencia física. Un fanfic de Zuko x Toph. Toko


_**Disclaimer** : Avatar: The Last Airbender, sus personajes, secuelas y cómics no me pertenecen._

* * *

Él sentía las miradas. Siempre.

Lástima, prejuicios, muchas veces de desprecio, asco, miedo e incluso vergüenza. No importaba cuántas veces peinara su cabello y sobre su cabeza descansara su corona. Los ojos siempre estaban ahí. En su cicatriz.

Ella era ciega, sin embargo, susurrante y vacilante, satírica e infantil, muchas veces rozando la imprudencia y desvergüenza. Natural. Sincera. Brutal. Perfecta.

Perfecta para él.

Desde el principio ella lo había aceptado como era y sus grisáceos y escuetos ojos jamás habían mirado en _esa_ dirección. Jamás con desprecio, jamás con asco, jamás clavándose sobre su ojo dañado. Él lo agradecía en silencio y ella le soltaba una sonrisa maliciosa y cómplice al sentirlo tan sincero estando cerca. En un pacto silencioso e inexistente habían grabado su singularidad. Nunca había habido preguntas o prejuicios y ambos podían ser como eran sin nada más. Él la respetaba y admiraba, ella lo hacía sentir seguro y agraciado.

Ella en sus locuras absurdas había tocado su rostro, y él en su interior había temido por qué ella terminara igual que el resto. Que la marca inamovible de su rostro la asustara, la asqueara, la alejara.

Una sonrisa ancha ocupó ese lugar y sus dedos fríos y cubiertos de fino polvo habían acariciando su rostro sin discriminación. "Eres bonito" había salido de sus labios y él había apartado el rostro avergonzado.

Ella siempre había logrado ver más allá incluso con sus ojos discapacitados y eso había llegado a él como un suave y esponjoso pedazo de vida andante.

Sus pies, sedas al viento, como plumas danzantes en la tierra se movían agitados entre el suelo de su hogar. Habilidosos y poderosos. Él seguía su perfume en el juego tonto con lo que todo había comenzado.

Una visita inesperada a su palacio y su voz constante y resonante en las paredes lo hacían siempre enredarse en los pasatiempos y aventuras de la menor.

Ella corría y él fingía enfado persiguiéndola en los pasillos y chocando sus cuerpos atrevido, ella reía dándole pistas y avanzaba lento con la intención de ser alcanzada en breve. Él la envolvía en sus brazos y ella aparentaba luchar.

Entre sus risas, entre el calor de los juegos y las tonterías de la juventud y la vida, él le había robado un beso en alguna loca y aventurera ocasión. Ella había besado su mejilla de vuelta, echando a correr sobre sus pasos, esperando ser atrapada una vez más y que él pudiera volver a rozar sus labios en recompensa.

Eran entonces momentos locos y fuera de lugar. Viajaban a un mundo que sólo ellos conocían fuera de la realidad. Ella dejaba su piel de porcelana al aire, bañada y cubierta por el velo plateado de la luna, él bebía efusivo de sus botones color cereza y la amaba en silencio y comodidad.

Tras una señal imaginaria se volvían sombras que se escondían juguetones en cualquier rincón que ellos llenaban de calor y algo _más_. La chispa inagotable se volvía fuego y los marcaba, y entre risitas bajas y jugueteos se entregaban.

Él en la intimidad cerraba los ojos y se envolvía en la oscuridad. Con sus manos _, -ambos-,_ extendidas en el cuerpo del otro miraban sin mirar, _a tientas_ se amaban y él gozaba de esa momentánea ceguera de estar con aquella inmaculada mujer de seda. Ella besaba su rostro y paseaba sus dedos exactamente por _ese lugar_ , amaba el cambio de texturas de su rostro en un secreto que él por supuesto conocía.

En las paredes miraba su espalda delgada y de leche contrastar con el carmín, sus pies descalzos tronaban en el suelo como hojas de otoño haciéndolo reír, su amor era una constante persecución en dónde él siempre parecía el ciego, andando a tientas en la penumbra detrás de su voz, abrumado por su personalidad. Deslumbrado, encandilado, enamorado.

A tientas la seguía entre sus sueños y fantasías, detrás de sus párpados donde ya no había color aprendió el verdadero significado del amor.

Había promesas y vidas que a veces no sé entendían, un juramento de hacer con ella un viaje que cambiara su vida.

Su viaje había durado más de un día, y entre palmas abiertas sobre la piel desnuda se descubrían, entre pares de pestañas apretadas todos los días se reconocían y luego volvían a perderse entre el todo y la nada misma.

Él supo entonces lo que ella ya sabía, y rozando sus dedos sobre sus párpados cerrados ella dormía. En la oscuridad, él lo entendía. _A tientas,_ él lo sentía.

Después de todo, los ojos, vivos o _muertos_ , veían más cerrados que estando abiertos.

* * *

 _ **N.A.** Bueno, esto fue muy corto y poco descriptivo, son mi shipp favorito de ATLA, espero poder conseguir algo más profundo de ellos un día, pero ahora sólo quería dejar en claro la razón por la que yo creo que eran perfectos el uno para el otro. La promesa de la que hablan del viaje es por lo de la Isla Ember que Toph fue la única sin tener un viaje revelador con Zuko. En fin, Gracias si alguien leyó!_


End file.
